Mente Peligrosa
by Mariasa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el joven Oz Vessalius sintiera celos hasta de su propia sombra? ¿Si no aguantara que nadie se acercara a Alice? Visión de un pequeño, celoso y algo vicioso muchacho... Lemon en los últimos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1  Desesperación y duda

**Ficha Técnica  
><strong>**Título: **_Mente peligrosa_ **  
>Autora: <strong>_Mariasa _**  
>Paring: <strong>_AlicexOz (ligeros AlicexGil)_**  
>Genero: <strong>_Lemmon, M (No en todos los capítulos)_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen en absoluto (si no Oz seria igual de sucio como aquí, hohohoho) si no a la genial Jun (;_

**/Capítulo 1: _Desesperación y duda_**

_"Simplemente podía observarla caminar. Podía pasar horas y horas mirándola, desnudando su silueta bajo de la ropa, imaginando todas y cada una de sus curvas, adivinando sus pliegues y cada tramo de su suave piel; y reprochándome a mi mismo cada vez que lo hacia, pero...Ahí estas tú y aquí estoy yo, haciéndolo de nuevo. Me quemas, me paralizas, sin saberlo.  
>Tu voz me hace olvidar todo, simplemente me calma mientras deseo cosas demasiado complicadas"<em>

—**Oz, ¿Me escuchas?**—Una voz exasperada, acompañada de un gruñido de impaciencia irrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Alice miro en dirección a su sirviente, dándose cuenta de que estaba demasiado pensativo, demasiado ausente...

—**¡Oz!**— Repitió la coneja, golpeándome la cabeza y sacándome de mis ensoñaciones

—**A..Alice**— Jadeé tartamudeando, volviendo a la realidad y sonrojándome por el fugaz contacto, aunque hubiera sido violento. La mire de reojo, mientras acariciaba la zona golpeada —**Estaba pensando...**

—**Si, ya me di cuenta de eso**— El tono de ella rozaba la desesperación. Hundida en el sillón anexo al mio, me dedicaba una dura mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos —**¡Estas siempre pensando y mirando al vacío! ¿Se puede saber que demonios es tan interesante para que descuides así de tu ama?**

—_**"No, precisamente no miro al vacío, Alice"**_— Pensé, acariciando mis rubios cabellos, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de falsa felicidad —**Son tonterías**— La simpleza de mis palabras de seguro que molestarían a la muchacha, pero, _¿Que iba a decirle? _Note como el calor acudía a mis mejillas simplemente de imaginarme confesándole mis pensamientos.  
>El recuerdo de mis ensoñaciones me hicieron perderme en mi mente de nuevo y cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontré con la cara de ella, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.<p>

—**Tú estas raro**—Determino mi chain, acercándose más. Tragué saliva, deseando convertirme en humo en ese momento y desaparecer —**Y no me quieres contar**— Dictaminó, volviéndose atrás y poniendo una mueca abatida, cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

La mire de reojo, sonrojándome de nuevo y abriendo mecánicamente la boca. Estaba tan jodidamente adorable cuando hacia esas muecas, o se enfadaba porque él no le prestaba la suficiente atención. Y a decir verdad, parecía que para Alice nunca era suficiente.  
>Eso, en vez de incomodarme, me llenaba de una gran satisfacción; secretamente solo me deleitaba por las obsesivas intenciones de la chica, su histeria por recibir hasta el último pensamiento de su sirviente producía en mi un gozo increíble.<p>

Pero muy a mi pesar, Alice cada vez lo reclamaba con menos fervor y pasaba mas tiempo encerrada con Sharon-san en la biblioteca, mirando cientos y cientos de volúmenes con su _"hermana mayor"_ y él simplemente se quedaba en las habitaciones contiguas, anhelando la compañía de su chain.  
>Me desesperaba aquella situación, aquel <em>"abandono"<em>, y lo peor, era que no podía hacer nada, reclamar su atención con demasiado ahínco despertaba miradas curiosas en Gil y en Break, lo que me irritaba profundamente.

Escuche abrirse la puerta de la habitación, pero me encontraba de nuevo demasiado sumido en mis mente como para alzar la mirada. Una voz suave, pero enérgica acabo con el hilo de mis pensamientos, haciéndome alzar la cabeza.

Sonreí ligeramente al encontrarme con los ojos dorados de Gil, pero en ese momento el centraba toda su atención en ella...

—**Coneja ¿No piensas dejar en paz a Oz en todo el día?**

—**Haré lo que me venga en gana...**— Contesto Alice con algo de rabia, pero como había notado Oz desde hacía un tiempo, evitaban insultarse o gritarse más alto de lo debido. Quizás seguían sin hablarse con un especial cariño, pero se notaba un ambiente diferente entre ellos dos... y por una extraña razón, en vez de tranquilizarme, esto me atormentaba...

—**Mi amo no puede hacer nada, ni concentrarse si andas todo el rato alrededor suya. ¡Ven, ataca la cocina!**— Casi exigió Gilbert, agarrando de un brazo a la chica y mirándola fijamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver este simple y repetido gesto entre ambos, esperando con todas sus ansias que Alice reaccionada librándose del contacto y exclamara que quería quedarse ahí, junto a él. Pero ver a una Alice que me miro, suspirando para luego acceder dócilmente irse con Gil me desespero por completo.  
>Me levante de golpe, notando como mi cara se encendía de rabia y las palabras se escapaban de mi boca.<br>**  
><strong>—**Gil, necesito que te quedes**— Casi grite, poniéndome rígido. No sabia que hacer, solo que la imagen de ellos dos yéndose juntos me quemaba. Ambos me miraron extrañados, pero Gil soltó el brazo de la coneja y esta se largo, sin esperarlo, ni dirigirme una saliva "_Quédate"_ ver su espalda desaparecer tras la puerta me enfermaba "_Vuelve y quédate aquí"_

La puerta se cerro de un portazo y un suspiro casi inaudible se escapo de mis labios. En parte estaba aliviado, ella no tenia un especial interés en marcharse junto a Gilbert, pero ahora..._¿Qué...?_

—**Bueno Oz, dime**— la voz del pelinegro sonaba dulce y amable, sacándome de mis elucubraciones internas, donde trataba de inventar una escusa para haberle pedido que se quedara, y haciéndome sentir completamente culpable —**¿Qué necesitas?**— Su sonrisa franca y sincera no me ayudaba a inventar nada creíble y que quitara aquel enorme peso de encima.

—**Esto...**—_¿Por dios, qué necesidad había de mentirle?¿Por qué? _—**Quería preguntarte...si... Bueno, que mañana necesitaría que me acompañaras a un lugar**— Improvise de golpe, esperando que el bueno de mi sirviente no insistiera mucho más en la raíz de quedar, ya que tenia la cabeza a punto de estallar y no para idear planes.

Gil se sonrojo, mirándome a los ojos —**Por supuesto Oz, no tendrías ni que preguntarlo**— "_Deja ya de sonreír así, Gil, por favor..." _

—**Sabes que te acompañaría a donde fuera**— Concluyo, acercándose a mi , poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro y con la otra levantando mi mentón, obligando a que lo mirara—**¿Estas bien Oz?**— Susurró, con una nota de preocupación —**Estas un poco pálido, ademas...**

"_¿Tanto se noto mi nerviosismo?"_

—**...llevas días pensativo, demasiado ausente. Que digo días... es más tiempo**— Repuso, acariciando mi mejilla —**¿Algo te preocupa?**—Trate de sonreirle lo mas felizmente que sabia, después de todo lo que me sucedía, lo que menos quería era preocuparle

—**Estoy bien, Gil, no te preocupes**— Mi voz sonaba demasiado mecánica, pero trate de darle un tono algo mas cálido y despreocupado —**Sera que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

—**Bueno, trata de no pensar mucho y relajarte**— Su mano se alejo de mi cara, mientras me seguía acariciando la cabeza —**Si necesitas que te quite de encima a la con...a Alice**— Verlo rectificar el nombre de la chica me puso nervioso, era incomprensible...pero —**Dímelo. Sé que a veces incluso a ti puede llegar a molestarte**— Sonrió, esperando a que yo le correspondiera, pero simplemente asentí en silencio.

Regrese al sillón en el que me encontraba hacia unos minutos, mirando como él salia silenciosamente de la estancia. Mi mente ebullía y sentí como mi boca se abría sin que yo quisiera que sucediera.

—**Oye Gil...**— una vez empezado, me di cuenta de que aquella duda era demasiado frustrante como para tenerla dentro —**Alice y tú os lleváis mejor, ¿Cierto?**—Después de unos segundo, Gil asintió, y por un momento me dieron ganas de dar una patada a la mesa que se encontraba a mi lado —**¿A que se debe?**— Trate de sonar como un amigo interesado y no como un celoso compulsivo que sentía ganas de gritar a plena voz que ella era de su propiedad.

—**Ohh, eso...**— Gil se paro ante la puerta y se volvió, para mirarme —**Creo que es desde...que fuimos al agujero de Sabrie**—Su respuesta, demasiado simple, no me dio ninguna respuesta _¿El agujero?_ —**Paso algo y desde entonces...**— La pausa que hizo me pareció eterna —**Puede decirse que la tolero un poco más**—Su ceño fruncido no consiguió quitarme el peso que había aparecido en mi estomago

_¿Algo que había pasado en el agujero?¿Que...¡Que había pasado!_ Miles de imágenes me vinieron a la mente, y ninguna de ellas agradables. Alice hablando con Gil, riendo. Alice abrazándolo. Alice... Me sonroje por completo, al imaginarme a mis dos amigos en una situación demasiado comprometida... Gil me miraba sin entender, y finalmente se encogió de hombros —**De todas maneras, prefiero estar así que gritando por toda la casa...Aunque siga siendo ****"algo" ****desesperante**—Determino, para saludarme con la mano y desaparecer por la puerta.

Y ahí me quede yo, frustrado y con miles de dudas en el cuerpo. Sabía como se sentían uno junto al otro, pero... no podía negar la realidad, Gilbert era un chico lindo, todo un hombre. Y un hombre muy apuesto y atractivo. Sabia que todas las chicas se volvían a mirarlo, aunque él parecía huirles por alguna razón desconocida... Gruñí, golpeando mi cabeza _¿Y si Alice...? _Trague saliva, con desesperación acumulada en la boca del estomago

—**No seas estúpido Oz**— Me dije a mi mismo, tratando de sonreír. La idea de una Alice suspirando por Gil era descabellada, absurda... Me mordí los labios, ansioso y triste. Aquello, por muy absurdo que fuera, no se me iba de la cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y aquí dejo mi primer Fic sobre esta Alucinante serie...

Se la dedico a toda la gente de la Comunidad Pandora Hearts, por sus criticas positivas sobre ella (:

Espero que os guste... ¡Y tener reviews a las que responder! (;


	2. Chapter 2 Cena con espectáculo

Mente peligrosa

**/Capítulo 2: _Cena con espectáculo_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_Cuanto más tratas de alejarte de lo que deseas... Con mas fuerza se acerca a ti"_

* * *

><p>La cena transcurría tranquila, mientras los comensales conversaban entre ellos. Todos menos uno, que se mantenía alejado en un extremo de la mesa, perdido en sus propios pensamientos...Y para variar, ese personaje era yo.<p>

Suspirando, pinche sin ganas la comida de mi plato, mientras miraba a mis acompañantes. Alice y Gil se encontraban discutiendo y riéndose juntos, mientras Sharon los observaba con una sonrisa. Break, que extrañamente también esta allí, dejaba caer su cuerpo de manera extraña en un sillón cercano y nos observaba cenar sonriendo macabramente, como si estuviera saboreando el más delicioso de los dulces

Suspire, tratando de centrarme en mi plato y no en los demás. Después de charlar con Gil, me había mantenido encerrado en la habitación, aislado, hasta que los sirvientes me habían arrastrado al comedor para cenar con el resto del grupo. Aquello no había hecho mas que aumentar mi mal humor, ya que ver a mis dos mejores amigos tan entretenidos el uno con el otro simplemente me amargaba por dentro, _¿Por que...tenia que ser así?_

Murmurando entre dientes, los mire de reojo, descubriendo que Alice me estaba mirando a la par. Trague saliva,nervioso, la había descubierto mirándome fijamente durante casi toda la noche y aquello me llenaba de nerviosismo. Sonreí tímido, intimidado por algo... quizás era su cara al mirarme o quizás simplemente sus ojos, que me taladraban. Volvió a mirarme, y por un segundo, me olvide de respirar...

No llegaba a entender porque Alice me miraba con esa cara, entre burlona y divertida, observándome de arriba a bajo. Mis mejillas se encendieron, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de calmarme, cosa que no lograba. La mirada de Alice me seguía y de alguna manera, me quemaba.

**-¿Pasa algo, Alice?-**pregunté, tartamudeando un poco, y sin querer llamar mucho la atención ante los demás. Ella estaba sentada mas cerca a el que nadie, de manera que podía susurrarle lo que quisiera sin que nadie mas escuchara.

**-Claro que no...-**susurro ella, con voz juguetona, mientras se relamía los labios. Levanto la cabeza, observando a su alrededor, percatándose de que todos habían dejado de hablar para centrarse en su cena, a lo que sonrió de manera alarmante. Lentamente, note como se levantaba de su silla y en un fugaz segundo se colocaba al lado de mi silla, sin quitarme los ojos de encima**- ¿Que podría pasar, Oz...?-**Con sorna, se acerco más a mi. Demasiado a mi.

Emití un grito ahogado cuando ella se sentó encima mía, a horcajadas, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sentía su dulce aliento cerca de mi cara y su respiración agitada. Rece por que aquello acabara, y ella se alejara, riéndose como siempre, que acabara pronto. Agite mi cabeza, _¿Realmente quería que acabara?_Podía notar la suave piel de sus muslos a través de la tela de mi pantalón y aquello no me ayudaba a aclararme...

**-A...A...Ali...-**Jadeé, tratando de quitármela de encima, en vano. Ella se restregó contra mi entrepierna, haciéndome gemir de nuevo, algo avergonzado.**-P...para...- **Logre balbucear, pero sin poder darle mucha convicción a la orden

**-Cállate, sirviente- **Ordeno en un susurro con una voz profunda y endemoniadamente seductora, que hizo que se me erizara todo el cuerpo. Poso los labios en mi cuello, mientras movía sus caderas, haciendo que enloqueciera **-¿De verdad...quieres que pare?-**Con voz burlona lamió mi oreja, desabrochándome poco a poco la camisa. De nuevo solté un pequeño grito, debatiéndome entre la lujuria de sus movimientos y la poca cordura y sentido común que me quedaba en mente, que me gritaba sin cesar "_Todos están presentes, todos están mirando..."_

Todos están mirando. Aquella frase resonó en mi cabeza, haciendo eco. Mire en todas direcciones, pero no podía ver mas allá del cuerpo de Alice, moviéndose encima mía.  
><em>¿Que pasaba, no nos iban a decir nada? G...Gil...¿No iba a gritar, molesto? ¿Sharon no montaba en cólera, abanico en mano?¿Break, simplemente, no estallaba en risas?<em>

Los gemidos ahogados de la muchacha me distraían y no me dejaban pensar con claridad sobre el silencio absoluto de los presentes...Y , realmente, no podía contenerme más y poco me importaba. Ataqué su boca, lamiendo su paladar con mi lengua, gimiendo de placer contenido, y acariciando su espalda, perdiendo al fin los papeles de cordura que me quedaban.

Con la cabeza apunto de estallar y los pantalones también, aparte con brusquedad lo que había enfrente de mi en la mesa y la tumbe, abalanzándome sobre ella y recorriendo con ansia su boca, arañando sus suaves piernas, mientras levantaba con dedos temblorosos pero firmes la falda que las cubrían, jadeante y sintiendo como un sudor frío descendía por mi espalda.

Alice bajo lentamente la mano, masajeando mi entrepierna con algo de rudeza. Gemí, sonrojado, aquel movimiento me había desarmado por completo, dejándome paralizado durante unos segundos; ella me miro, picante, mientras rodeaba mi cadera con una de sus piernas, sin soltarme la polla.

**-¿Te gusta Oz?-** Susurro en mi oído, jadeando, intensificando los roces y haciéndome temblar. Asentí, mientras deslizaba mi mano hasta uno de sus pechos y guardándome las ganas de arrancarle la blusa y lamerlo, como tantas veces había soñado**- Puedo hacer todo lo que quieras...todo lo que me pidas. Todo-** Hizo fuerza con su pierna, juntando mas mi cadera a la suya, gimiendo en voz baja**- Te haré subir al cielo, sirviente-** Lentamente, dirigió sus dedos a los botones de mi pantalón, comenzando a desabrocharos.  
><em><br>Acalorado, me aferre mas a ella, deseando desnudarla de cabeza a pies, ansiando poder...poder..._

**-Ok-kun-** una voz burlona y sarcástica resonó en mi cabeza, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Parpadeé, confuso, mirando de nuevo la estancia, a la gente del resto de la sala, que seguían con su cena en silencio, aunque tanto Break como Alice me miraban extrañados.  
>Ensoñaciones, fantasías… había sido solo eso. Jadeante y sin aire, trate de recobrar la compostura en mi asiento, consciente de que todos en aquella sala estaban pendientes de mi y de mis jadeos ahogados. ¿Como podía haberme puesto tan caliente allí mismo...?<p>

Break seguía sonriente desde su butaca, en una posición complicada y lamiendo sus dulces, como consciente de algo sumamente divertido e interesante.

Tragando saliva, dirigí mi mirada a casi todos los presentes, tratando de parecer divertido ante mi supuesto despiste. Sharon y Gil parecían sumamente confusos, pero la tierna mirada de Alice era de total curiosidad. Tragando a duras penas y sonriendo a esta ultima, decidí dejar de mirarles, quizás así el momento pasara y no seria el centro de observación de la cena.

Baje, mi vista, algo avergonzado aun y me percaté de algo con lo que no había contado.

Mi cara se torno escarlata cuando me di realmente cuanta del grado de excitación al que había llegado con mis fantasías…No...no era la primera vez que me pasaba, pero, _¿¡En publico! Ni en mis peores pesadillas._

_**-"Pensamientos frívolos Pensamientos frívolos Pensamientos frívolos"- **_me repetía a mi mismo mentalmente, mientras me cruzaba de piernas, rezando porque aquello bajara.

**-¿Eh?-**Por desgracia, Alice parecía haberse dado cuenta del nuevo color de mi cara y de mis miradas hacia abajo, asomándose ligeramente para ver**- ¿Qué pasa, Oz?-** Preguntó curiosa, haciendo que me pusiera más nervioso.**-¿Que tienes?**

**-¿¡Eh!- **intente sonar tranquilo, pero…**- ¡NadaNadaNada!…-**tape más aquello, sabiendo que era _MÁS_ que evidente que ella notaria algo raro si miraba hacia allá. Y las explicaciones serían demasiado comprometidas. Es más, _¿Qué explicación podía darle que no resultara embarazosa?_

**-¡No me mientras, quiero saber!-**Exclamó ella, levantando una de sus manos y acercándola a mi, tratando de alcanzar mis brazos y apartarlos de aquello. Me quede inmóvil unos segundos, mirando su mano, sin poder estar muy seguro de que efecto tendría en mi en aquellos momentos si ella llegaba a tocarme…

Me aparte, sonrojado, tratando de que aquello quedara allí, pero ella parecía especialmente curiosa, y volvió a tantear, para agarrarme.

Temeroso, volví a esquivarla.

**-¡Alice, para ya, te dije que no es nada!- **Odiaba tener que ser tan brusco con ella, pero…**-Déjame, ¡No tienes que estar siempre encima y saberlo todo!- **Hasta que callé no me di cuenta de cuanto había alzado la voz y de la dureza de las palabras que se me habían escapado. Y lo peor fue ver el cambio brusco de su expresión y de su rostro. Mordí mi labio inferior, y saque una falsa sonrisa, sin saber como arreglar aquello**- Lo…lo que quería…**

**-Déjame- **Dijo ella, simplemente, volviéndose a sentar y fijando la mirada en su plato, sin  
>tocar nada de lo que había en él. Gilbert, atraído seguramente por mis gritos, había dejado de conversar con Sharon-san y nos observaba con ojos inquisidores y , sobretodo, preocupados. Trague saliva, esperando que aquella situación pasara enseguida<p>

**-Alice...- **Alce mi mano derecha para agarrar una de las suyas. Hacia un momento no sabía que pasaría si ella me tocaba…Ahora necesitaba tocarla, abrazarla y pedirle perdón por aquella estupidez.

**-¡Te dije que me dejes, sirviente!- **Vocifero la coneja con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que todos los comensales volvieran a mirarme, con ojos acusatorios. Apartó su mano, claramente molesta y no me dirigió ni siquiera una mirada.

Me faltaba el aire, tenía…No, quería salir de ahí. La hinchazón había desaparecido con aquel brusco momento, así que ya podía moverme con libertad a que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado dentro de mis pantalones... Aunque me había costado tener que ver esa expresión en el rostro de ella. Sentí como si el mundo se me viniera encima, y era solo culpa mía. Mordí mi labio inferior con demasiada fuerza y solo pensaba en salir corriendo.

**-Disculpar…-**me levante de pronto, arrastrando la silla, volviendo a hacer que los presentes me miraran.

**-Oz…-**La voz de Gil fue acompañada de un intento del pelinegro de levantarse, pero le negué rotundamente con la cabeza mientras me dirigía apresuradamente hacia la puerta con las mejillas seguramente alborotadas. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, me llegaron los susurros de la risa de Break y de Emily, que me miraba divertidos…

**-Que peligrosa es la imaginación, ¿Cierto, Oz-kun?- **logré escuchar el susurro de Break al abandonar la estancia. Me paralicé, deteniéndome en seco en el pasillo, con los ojos abiertos y las palmas de las manos repentinamente sudorosas, _¿Él, Break, sa…sabía lo que…? _Azorado, lleve una mano a mi cabello, amasándolo, tratando de relajarme.

**-No puede ser, él nunca podría adivinar que yo…-**La vergüenza de mis propios pensamientos me impedían seguir hablando o poder pronunciar en voz alta lo que había pasado, el calentón que había vivido con todos delante. Agarre con fuerza mi frente, sin conseguir tranquilizarme, cuando escuche los sonidos de sillas moviéndose y pasos apresurados, de seguro habían terminado de cenar. Sin pensarlo, eche a correr escaleras arriba, deseoso de poder esconderme en mi habitación después de aquello. Aunque dudaba que allí fuera a sentirme menos culpable, si cada vez que cerraba los ojos, seguía viendo el rostro entristecido de mi chain...

**-Mierda...-**Masculle, ocultando los ojos entre el pelo y continuando con la carrera hasta mi habitación.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí lo dejo! 8) Espero que realmente disfruten con la lectura, tanto como yo escribiéndolo -Y tanto que disfruto, maldita sea, jajajajaja-<p>

Muchas gracias a los dos Reviews, de veras me encantaron ver que a dos personitas les gusto el fic -Aparte de la gente que puso el Fic en favoritos-

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Fumiis Braginski:** ¡Sabes que si no le hago publicidad al foro reviento(?)! Sé que te gusta el toque AlicexGil, si, a mi también me vuelven loca estos dos -Y si Alice no lo quiere ,pá mi - Bueno, bueno, bueno... quizás ponga que paso en Sabrie entre estos dos, o quizás el secreto se vaya con la autora a la tumba... jjejje Muchas gracias x comentar por aquí, de veras amore 3 Tranqui, te perdono que no hayas leído los 3 capis aun, pero por que eres tu :O ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo algún día! O dejare de escribir el fic que un día te dije que haría -AlicexGil Porn total- ¡Te amoo~~! 3

**May-Hime:** Muchas gracias por el Review! Realmente va para largo -mas o menos- y espero que te gusten tanto los siguientes capítulos como el primero ^^ Y si, es que en todos lados ponen al Oz dulce, al enfadado, al loco... ¿Donde esta el Oz quinceañero celoso y comido por las hormonas? Aquí os lo traigo (; jjejje ¡Byee!~~

Fumiis Braginski


	3. Chapter3

**Mente peligrosa**

**/Capítulo 3:******Demasiado tarde para estar despierto****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_Hay noches, igual que algunos días, en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama"_

* * *

><p>Me notaba entumecido, engarrotado, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas y horas... El sonido del reloj de mi habitación me saco de mis pensamientos, que seguían centrados en el mismo tema una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Algo adormilado, mire hacia el artilugio, el cual marcaba las 12 de la noche. Casi automáticamente, me lleve la mano a los ojos, frotándolos con fuerza e intentando con ello, espabilarme.<p>

Tendría que haberme acostado nada mas llegar a la habitación después de la accidentada cena, pero no había manera de pegar ojo. Y para colmo de males, con tantas "distracciones" apenas había probado bocado y aquello le hacia incluso mas difícil conciliar el sueño.

— **Mierda... debería haber comido mas en la cena...****— **Masculle, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Dibuje una sonrisa sarcástica mientras me frotaba la frente_**— "Claro que tendrías que haber cenado mas... e imaginar un poco menos" — **_Pensé con dureza, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de calmar el estomago hasta que estuviera en las cocinas, seguía pensando en el pequeño incidente del comedor. Mordí mis labios, pasando por enfrente de la habitación de Alice y vacilando, dubitativo.

_¿Estaría ella allí, aun con gesto de enfado? ¿Podría haberse dormido? ¿O como él, no había pegado ojo? _Sabia que ella siempre que tenia algo rondandole la cabeza o un enfado se pasaba horas y horas dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, aunque normalmente cuando eso ocurría ella iba corriendo a mi habitación... a buscarme.

Cerré los puños, tragando saliva_ ¿Como iba a venir Alice a buscarme si algo le preocupaba después de como le había gritado?_ Ella también era gritona, respondona e incluso algo irritante algunas veces, pero... No era aceptable que yo fuera así con ella.

— **Soy un completo estúpido...****— **Murmure cabizbajo, volviendo a caminar. Dentro de la habitación de ella no se oía ningún ruido, ni señal de movimiento, lo que me hizo pensar en que quizás ella había conseguido vencer los malos pensamientos y conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Agonizando entre las ideas que iban y venían a mi cabeza y los rugidos impertinentes de mi estomago, baje lentamente las escaleras, con la esperanza de que con el buche lleno, mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se tranquilizara un poco. Bueno, todo dentro de lo posible.

Las luces de la casa estaban tenues, casi en penumbra. A estas horas todos estarían durmiendo, a excepción de los pocos sirvientes que se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, seguramente atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera irrumpir la calma de la mansión en mitad de la noche.

Y parecía que algo iba a interrumpir aquella calma en la que estaba todo sumido

— **¡Eres completamente desesperante! ****— **Fue un murmullo apagado pero claro, el cual me llamo la atención. Mire en dirección a la puerta tras la cual provenía y me di cuenta de que era el comedor donde habíamos cenado aquella noche. Como arrastrado por la voz, me acerque con sigilo, expectante **— ¿Vas a estar así todo el rato? — **La inconfundible voz de Gilbert sonó un poco mas audible ahora que me había acercado.

Mire hacia la puerta, confuso. Era más de media noche, _¿Que hacia Gil despierto a estas horas? ¿Y en el comedor? _Lo que mas curiosidad me producía no era escuchar a mi sirviente preguntar, si no no alcanzar a escuchar a la persona a la cual preguntaba... _¿Con quien estaba?_ Un gran suspiro de Gil, con cierto deje de desesperación, me devolvió a la realidad.

Quería entrar, pero algo me lo impedía y no lograba alcanzar a descubrir el que... Además, después de pensarlo durante una fracción segundo, a la única persona a quien Gil le hablaría así, en un tono desenfadado, algo grosero y tan directo, era...

Trague saliva, súbitamente nervioso, mientras me acercaba más a la puerta, intentando ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación desde mi posición, sin adentrarme en la estancia, simplemente mirando a través de un pequeño resquicio debido a que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada.

Gil se encontraba casi al centro de la estancia, de brazos cruzados y con un cigarrillo entre los labios, mirando con exasperación en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la gran mesa y las sillas en las cuales habíamos sentado hacia apenas unas horas. Seguí la mirada de él, pensando en que podría encontrarme, aunque mi cabeza ya me gritaba una enorme sospecha. Aun así, no pude evitar que me diera un vuelco el corazón cuando me di cuenta que en efecto había acertado, allí, sentada, siendo observada por Gil, estaba Alice.

— **¿Por que...?****— **Me pregunté en un susurro inaudible, apretando los nudillos, cuando me percate de que ella estaba en la misma silla en la cual había cenado y prácticamente no había variado su postura en ella desde que el se marcho.

— **Estúpida coneja, si no llego a bajar, te hubieras quedado toda la noche aquí****— **El pelinegro sonaba desesperado y para poner mas énfasis a su frase se masajeo la frente, dejando de prestarle atención a la muchacha durante unos segundos. Esta ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo y continuo con la vista clavada en la mesa, vacía, y con un gesto que no lograba distinguir con la distancia, la penumbra y la poca visibilidad de la rendija.

— **Levanta****— ** La orden de Gil fue dura, mientras se acercaba un poco a ella, la cual ignoro por completo**— He dicho que te levantes, estúpida — **La chain movió un poco la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al del joven y este la agarro de un brazo, haciendo que se me erizaran el vello de brazos y espalda.

— **Eres desesperante****— **Volvió a repetir Gil, y de un tirón levanto a Alice de la silla, para asombro de ella.**— No vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche— **Pude leer, incluso en la distancia, que ella no se esperaba aquello. Con otro rápido moviendo comenzó a intentar moverla, pero al ver la resistencia de la muchacha cogió aire, y con rapidez, la alzo en brazos, con gesto de molestia y desagrado, lo que hizo que Alice saliera de su mudez.

— **Ba...Ba..ja... ¡Suéltame!****— **Alice pataleo en brazos de Gil, pero él parecía decidido a sacarla de allí **—¡BAJAMEESTUPIDOPAJARRACO!— **Grito, completamente roja, siendo ignorada por él.

— **Cállate****— ** Dijo el joven simplemente, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta con ella

—**Y no me hagas tener que arrastrarte hacia la puerta— **Aquello sonó mas como una amenaza que otra cosa, pero me pareció atisbar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de él.

—**¡Dasdklk dañld kdasdadsa ds!****— ** Los insultos que vociferaba comenzaban a perder sentido, pero el joven ni se inmutaba. Ella seguía murmurando insultos ante Gil, pero poco a poco parecía que la rabia se disipaba y se iba calmado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, impertérrita

— ...¿Por qué demonios te preocupas, imbécil?**— **Pregunto, en un tono sorprendentemente bajo para los gritos e insultos que había emitido hacia unos instantes

Gil se detuvo en seco y la miro directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el pulso se me acelerara._— __"No tendría que estar viendo esto..."— _, me dije a mi mismo con la garganta seca y los ojos picosos. El seguía examinándola, sin emitir ninguna emoción en su rostro y ella devolviendole la mirada, sonrojada levemente.

— **Tengo una buena razón para hacerlo...****— **murmuro Gilbert al final, rompiendo el silencio, bajando cada vez mas la voz, hasta que el final de la frase me quedo como algo indescifrable. Lo que si que pude alcanzar a ver es la sonrisa que se escapo de sus labios. El rostro de Alice quedo impasible unos minutos eternos, al menos para mi lo fueron, y de pronto enrojeció aún más, llegando a la raíz del pelo.

— **Cállate...****— **Susurro ella, desviando la mirada de los dorados ojos de Gil con gesto molesto, pero relajando todos los músculos del cuerpo, rendida, dejándose llevar en condiciones.

Aquella situación me había sobrepasado. Aquel juego de miradas entre los dos, y lo peor aun, aquel susurro que había calmado a la chica tan rápido como la había enrojecido... Él no parecía predispuesto a volver a ponerse en camino hacia la puerta, si no que seguía ahí, como si fuera la primera vez que miraba a Alice.

— "_No,no,no,no..."__**— **_Me negué a mi mismo, retrocediendo unos pasos, con el rostro pálido. Sentía... Una cosa era tener una ligera sospecha, un pequeño sentimiento de celos, que mi mente me atormentara , "Sentía que el pecho se me quedaba sin aire, que... me quedaba sin aire" ,pero... _¿Verlo tan claramente con mis ojos?¿Tener frente a mi algo tan...palpable?_ Notaba los ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas y las palmas de las manos se me estaban poniendo pegajosas por el sudor.

_¿Alice y Gil? ¿Ellos...ellos?_De repente me vino a mi mente la Alice de mis ensoñaciones, sofocante, provocativa, gimiendo... Pero no era con él con el que lo hacia. Vio al joven Nightay acariciando la espalda desnuda de ella, mientras ambos...ambos...

Tan abstraído estaba tratando de ignorar lo que mi mente me hacia pensar, que no escuche como la puerta se abría y las figuras de mis ensoñaciones salían por ella, ella en brazos de él aún. Ambos parecían mas relajados que hacia un momento, pero su expresión cambio completamente cuando me vieron.

—**O...¡Oz!— **La cara de Gil paso tan repentinamente de la tranquilidad al espanto que temí que se le descompusiera algo. Se sentía sorprendido, con MI chica en brazos... Daba igual lo que pasara entre ellos, ella... Era mía. Aquel sofocante pensamiento me quemaba —**¿Que haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?—**Pareció deliberar durante unos segundos la situación en la que estaba con Alice y la soltó, dejándola a su lado en el suelo.

Esta, sin ni siquiera mirarme nada mas que cuando se percato de que estaba allí, se dejo caer en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo con una mueca que iba del abatimiento a ira. Trague saliva, mirándola directamente, esperando ver como me devolvía la mirada, aunque aquello parecía que no iba a ocurrir.

—**Estoy bien— **murmure a Gil, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. _¿Temía que mi mejor amigo viera la ira que tenia dentro a través de ellos? ¿Qué se diera cuenta de que... en estos momentos lo odiaba?_

—**¿Entonces, que hac...?— **Comenzó a preguntar él, buscándome la mirada, preocupado, pero se cayo al ver que Alice empezaba a caminar en dirección a mi. _"¡ALICE!" _Todo mi ser vibro al verla acercarse cada vez más, _¿Ya no estaba enfadada?¿Al verlo de nuevo tan cerca se le había pasado?_

—**Aparta— **Ella hablo con una voz fría, aun sin mirarme, empujándome al pasar por mi lado. Se me heló la sangre. _¿Ali...?_

—**Oye tú...— **Empezó a decir Gil, de nuevo con voz hostil, caminando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la muchacha.

—**Me voy—**Dijo ella sin miramientos y sin tan siquiera girarse. Caminaba rígida, y aunque no podía verle la cara sabía que de seguro tenia un gesto de enfado... O quizás aun peor, y fuera de tristeza. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y la mire, sabiendo que si iba tras ella volvería a rechazarme

—_**Alice...—**_Pensé, completamente consternado. Quise comenzar a caminar hacia ella, retenerla y pedirle que me gritara todo lo que pensara, pero...

— **OYE, ¡Espera!—**Grito Gilbert, corriendo hacia la muchacha, agarrándola de una de las muñecas, obligandola a parar. Después de aquello, algo raro paso, fue como si dentro de mi hubiera un mecanismo y aquel sencillo gesto hubiera activado el detonador. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba al lado de Gil, mirándolo de forma hostil.

—**Suéltala—** Se me escapado de los labios, mientras asía con fuerza el brazo con el que Gil la tenia agarrada.—**No vuelvas...—**Comencé a decir con voz amenazante, cuando me di cuenta de que esta ejerciendo demasiada fuerza sobre el brazo de Gil. Inmediatamente lo solté, como salido de un trace, sin saber bien que estaba haciendo, _¿Había perdido definitivamente los papeles?_

—**¿Oz?—**La voz asustada e interrogante del chico era lo que me faltaba para caer en la realidad. Había explotado ante un gesto tan simple por lo que había visto y lo que había imaginado

No pude decir nada, me sentía completamente descolocado, _¡Era Gil! ¿Como había... siquiera pensar en hacerle daño? _No me reconocía. Tropecé un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, salir corriendo de allí. Antes de girarme completamente, me pareció atisbar una mirada de Alice, entre confusa y preocupada. Pero no iba... no pensaba detenerme

Cerré de un portazo mi puerta en cuanto llegue, apoyándome contra ella con la espalda, notando las palpitaciones en la sien. Me sentía mas cansado aun, hambriento y, por si fuera poco, avergonzado por lo que había echo y aun mas enfadado por lo que había visto. Y por si fuera poco, aunque estaba arrepentido de hacerle eso a Gil, no podía perdonarle si realmente sentía algo por aquella chica...

* * *

><p>¡Gomen por tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo! Pero a veces me demoro mucho en algunas cosas... En fin, espero que disfruten con la continuacion y con los siguientes capítulos, que ya decidí que serán 3 más :)<p>

¡Y muchas gracias por sus Reviews! *o* Y a quienes dieron a esta historia como favorita, me animan a continuar y continuar ;)

¡Saludos! Y espero que disfruten ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Entre sabanas de seda

**Entre sabanas de seda**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dejarme al menos soñar con aquello que no puedo tener"<em>

* * *

><p>Me arroje sobre la cama, tratando de relajarme, esperando que los minutos pasaran rápidamente y aquella noche terminara. Jadeando, pase una mano por mi pelo, humedecido por el sudor y los nervios. No era la primera vez que me aquello me pasaba, últimamente siempre me ponía así cuando alguien que no era yo la tocaba, pero nunca había perdido tanto los papeles en público. Y… mucho menos, había pasado lo que ocurrió en el comedor.<p>

Gemí de desesperación, estirando de mi pelo.

— **¿Por qué...?** —Me preguntaba de nuevo, como siempre que la tenía en la cabeza. _¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué lo seducía así, por qué le hacía perder la cabeza?_ A decir verdad, tenía que reconocer que era fácilmente conquistable, lo normal era que bastara con la sonrisa de una muchacha bonita para estar ya a sus pies y algo obsesionado con ella…

Si lo pensaba fríamente, Sharon-san, por ejemplo, era una belleza deslumbrante y al lado de ella, Alice era más bien simplemente bonita. Entonces_... ¿Por qué me alteraba, me presionaba su presencia, me obsesionaba, no podía parar de imaginármela desnuda? ¿Qué podía hacer si sus hermosos ojos me atormentaban, su boca me tentaba a probarla y su cuerpo me incitaba al mayor de los pecados?_

Derrotado, deje de estirar de mi pelo y tratar de calmarme, pero… No podía, y es más, no quería admitir los verdaderos sentimientos que me recorrían hacia mi chain en voz alta, pero no hacerlo podía ser peor.

Cerré los ojos, apretando las palmas de mis manos contra ellos. La de noches que habría pasado auto-convenciéndome de que ella era especial, única, pero no en aquel sentido, si no en uno tierno y casi fraternal...

Las escusas que me había dado a mí mismo cuando se descubría devorándola con la mirada cual lobo en celo e imaginándome cada pliegue de su piel entre los dedos...

Abrí los ojos, tristemente. Al principio no paraba de pensar en Jack, en que quizás al tener algo de él dentro me hacía sentir de ese modo, atraído de aquella manera tan "adulta", pero al cabo de unas semanas rechace la idea por completo: aquellos sentimientos no podían ser ajenos a mí, venían de un lugar demasiado hondo de mi propio corazón...y de mi propia entrepierna, pensé enrojeciéndome y volviendo a taparme los pensar en aquello, todo lo ocurrido en la cena se agolpo en mi mente, haciéndome sentir avergonzado y excitado al mismo tiempo…

_¡Como había podido pasar aquello en el comedor! _Ponerme tan a tono cuando estaban todos a mi alrededor, y lo peor, fantaseando con el cuerpo de Alice como si estuviera a solas...

Chasquee los labios, golpeándome la frente, con la mirada fija en los dorseles de la cama, sintiéndome tan cansado como si de golpe hubiera envejecido 1000 años.

El problema era mi mente. Y mi desbordante imaginación. En ella, Alice era una diosa capaz de seducirlo con cuatro palabras, enloquecerlo y hacerlo gozar con solamente una caricia, al instante. La realidad era que la chica, aunque seductora sin ella tan siquiera saberlo e irresistible, era el colmo de la inocencia

_¡Cómo podía imaginarme en una situación con ella así…!_

Aun recordaba, cada vez más entumecido, cuando empezó a ocurrir aquello, cuando la presencia de Alice comenzó a convertirse en una necesidad y esa necesidad en deseo.

Paso después de que ella pasara una noche conmigo, acudiendo a mi cama alegando que se aburría cuando en realidad tenía miedo de dormir sola. Aquel inocente gesto tuvo como resultado que todas mis sabanas apestaran a ella. Después de eso, no hubo manera conocida de dormir allí, era como si su cuerpo, su esencia me envolviera y daba igual las veces que pidiera a los sirvientes que lavaran aquellas mantas, seguía sintiendo aquel olor y despertándome completamente excitado. Y eso solamente cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Cuando no, pasaba la noche con aquel perfume que apestaba deliciosamente a ella acariciándome la piel y haciéndome arder, provocándome, excitándome y poniendo los peores y más calientes pensamientos en mi mente... Para luego tener que lidiar todo el día con su casi desesperante inocencia.

— **¡Mierda!**

Avergonzado de nuevo, me volteé boca abajo con algo de dificultad y trate de despejar mi mente, ponerla en blanco y hacer el vano intento de dormir, aunque evidentemente, entre aquellas sabanas, mis intenciones se desvanecían y mis pensamientos no mejoraban.

_¿Pero… por qué deberían mejorar? _En verdad… odiaba tener que dejar de pensar en aquello que deseaba.

Extasiado y finalmente, perdido, cerré los ojos y hundí la cabeza en la almohada, inhalando y notando con la potencia y rapidez de un rayo, un golpe de excitación subiendo por mi columna. Era tan embriagador, tan dulce, tan único...

Completamente rendido ante aquella sensación, agarre la almohada tapando mi cara por completo y respirando como si mi vida dependiera de ello el perfume que emanaba de ella.

Empecé a notar como los poros de mi piel ardían, como todo el vello de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos más y más de aquello... Mis piernas, dejadas llevar por las sensaciones que me provocaba aquella maldita esencia empezaron a retorcerse entre ellas, enroscándose entre las finas sabanas, haciendo que me pusiera a tiritar... Como si el tenue roce de aquellas telas fuera un contacto con la fina y deseada piel de la chica...

— **Alice...** — El nombre de la muchacha se me escapo entre susurros y un ligero jadeo al imaginarme que aquellas sabanas podían asemejarse a su tacto. Con una furia extraña, me ahogue más en la almohada, volviendo a aspirar y dejando que aquel dulce y triste pensamiento envolviera mis sentidos —**Alice**—Repetí, con una gota de deseo impregnando mi voz._ ¿Cómo podía entrar en tal desesperación por desear un contacto íntimo con ella? _

Dejándome llevar por el impulso de la situación deslice mi mano hacia abajo, buscando el cierre de mi pantalón con nerviosismo. No recurría a aquello muy a menudo, solo en casos extremos, pero... de veras necesitaba descargarme, dejar de lado aquella presión.

Quería olvidar todo, aquella situación en la que había descubierto a la muchacha, nuestros roces, peleas... la posibilidad de que entre ella y mi mejor amigo hubiera algo más... olvidarlo todo, rendirme a las obviedades y solamente centrarme en aquella esencia y en aquella sensación que me provocaba mezclada con las sabanas.

El cierre del pantalón cedió a una velocidad verdaderamente asombrosa —**Ghhmm...**—Con los dedos tan entumecidos como la mente, conseguí deslizar tanto mi pantalón como mi ropa interior. Sin muchos miramientos, deslice la mano por mi vientre, llegando lentamente a la pelvis y al mismo tiempo que mordía la almohada, agarrar mi miembro con decisión, que se erguía erecto y furioso entre mis dedos. Gemí solamente por la sensación que me provocaba tocarlo y me quede así unos segundos, regocijándome y mordiendo la almohada con deseo; Parecía que la combinación de los sucios pensamientos en la mesa, mezclados con todos los atenuantes de la cama habían conseguido que aquella noche realmente perdiera los cabales y estuviera más predispuesto que nunca a aquello.

Con un ligero jadeo, comencé a mover acompasadamente mi mano arriba y abajo, masturbándome cada vez más aprisa —** Hummp…** — Cerré los ojos, intentando disfrutar más de aquello, completamente extasiado. Sabía que mi piel se sentía arder, tenía todas las extremidades del cuerpo completamente entumecidas y los dedos de manos y pies agarrotados… Pero aquello solamente me daba pie a que el ritmo de mi mano fuera en aumento.

—**A…a…** — Trataba de gemir el nombre de la muchacha, pero los espasmos de placer me no me dejaban. Con la espalda completamente arqueada y un hilo de saliva recorriendo la comisura de mis labios, comencé a gemir a cada nueva ola de placer que me recorría. El mundo parecía haberse detenido, solamente parecía existir aquella cama, mi mano y la chica que había dejado aquel olor en mi lecho.

Me sudaban las manos, sentía la respiración irregular, lo que hacía que mi pecho sufriera un vaivén acompasado con los movimientos de mi entrepierna. Apreté más fuerte, sirviendo simplemente para hacerme gemir más fuerte y sintiendo un deseo irrefrenable de acabar cuanto antes. Se sentía delicioso, debido a la cantidad de sensaciones que aquel simple movimiento de muñeca producía, pero al mismo tiempo era doloroso, simplemente por tener que hacerlo en soledad y escondido, cuando lo que quería era…

— **Alice —** El simple hecho de recordar su nombre en mi mente con claridad sirvió para excitarme de nuevo al extremo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos, recordando cada parte de su rostro y de su cuerpo.

Y todo acabo. La visión se me nublo al mismo tiempo que sentía la columna partirse de placer y una multitud de incomprensibles palabras se escapaban de mis labios. En el último momento, apreté mi miembro con fiereza, descargando toda mi esencia sobre mi mano, manchándome el vientre, los pantalones, la cama… Pero no me importaba mucho, aunque la servidumbre seguramente me miraría con una mezcla de recelo y picardía. Respirando aun con dificultad, quite la almohada de mi cara, jadeante y amodorrado. Realmente, al hacer aquello me había ayudado…

Me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo, extasiado, descargado y algo feliz. Me abrace a la almohada con la mano que me había quedado libre y tal como me encontraba, desnudo de cintura para abajo, manchado con una mezcla extraña de sudor y mis propios fluidos y con la mano aun aferrada a mi entrepierna, me fui quedando plácidamente dormido, dejándome mercer por el placer que acababa de experimentar y por el dulce olor que me embriagaba.

Los sueños después de un buen rato como aquel se supone que son placidos y sin muchas trabas, justamente lo que necesitaba, pero las cosas buenas no suelen durar mucho…

—… **¿Oz? —** El escuchar mi nombre en la lejanía me fue trayendo del mundo de los sueños poco a poco a la realidad. Desperté en mitad de una oscuridad casi absoluta, notando un golpe de frio de cintura para abajo, debido a mi semi-desnudez. Tarde un momento en recordar todo, la cena, Alice, Gil, yo tocándome pensando en mi compañera… Con dificultad me incorpore un poco en la cama, llevando una mano a mi cara, restregándome los ojos con pasividad _¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Y por qué me…?_

— **¿Oz? —** La voz volvió a sonar en la oscuridad, suave y clara, en una dirección cercana a la puerta y recordé de repente porque había despertado. Alguien había estado llamándome, por mi nombre. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y taparme como era debido, una sombra se movió en dirección a la cama, dejándome adivinar unos brillantes ojos amatistas que, resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, se aproximaban. Trague saliva mientras agarraba con fuerza las sabanas, solamente pidiendo que aquello estuviera ocurriendo en mi mente y que no fuera ella. Que Alice no estuviera en mi habitación a esas horas y aún menos, que me hubiera pillado con los pantalones por los tobillos mientras dormía rato después de haber estado fantaseando con ella de aquella manera.

* * *

><p>Perdon por la tardanza, realmente me costo un poco seguir el Fic con mis otras tareas, pero aqui tienen al hormonado Ozy :)<p>

Muchisimas gracias por todos los Reviews, de veras, me animan muchisimo 3

Espero que disfruten leyendo este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo ;)

-Huye-


End file.
